Boy Toy Series
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: Drabble series from FFVII Anonymous Kink Meme. Prompt: Rufus/Cloud. Rufus is Cloud's sugar daddy.
1. I Need Some Money

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue, all I got are college loans, and this isn't helping to pay them off.

Summary: Cloud bothers his Sugar Daddy.

A/N: Written for the Final Fantasy VII Anonymous Kink Meme. Guess it's not so anon anymore, huh? Request was: President Shinra/Cloud. Kink: Cloud is a kept boy/Shinra is his Sugar Daddy. Bonus if Rufus happens to be screwing Cloud on the side.

This kind of took on a life of its own and now has several parts. Yeesh.

"I need some money."

Rufus raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from his paperwork. "I just gave you a thousand gil yesterday, Cloud. What did you do with it?"

"I spent it."

"On what?"

"Stuff."

Rufus sighed and continued doing paperwork. Signature, stamp, seal, outbox. Signature, stamp, seal, outbox. Signature. "Come _ooooon_, Rufus." Stamp. "Puleeeeez." Seal. "I _neeeeed_ it." Outbox.

A slim hand came down on the next document right over the signature box. Rufus sighed and sat back to glare at the interruption in his day. A perfect mess, a styled mess, leaned against his desk. Blond hair cut to look haphazard, which Rufus knew had cost him several hundred gil. Tight jeans with holes in the knees and bottoms of the back pockets. Tight black t-shirt advertising Aerosmith. Blue Vans.

"You're lucky you're so Gods-damned cute, or I would have dropped you like a bad business prospect."

"You've wounded me, honey. I need retail therapy."

"Get the fuck out."

"R_uuuu_f_uuuu_s."

The president slapped a perfect ass and shoved the boy away from the desk. "Go find something else to do and leave me alone for the rest of the day. If you're good I'll take you out to dinner tonight."

A perfectly waxed blond eyebrow rose. "Red Dragon, or no dice."

"Fine. I'll take you to Red Dragon, now get out of my office."

Cherry glossed lips turned up in a triumphant smile. "If you let me get whatever I want, I'll do that thing with the pop-rocks tonight."

"Unlimited ordering it is."

Cloud turned around and sauntered out of the office, stopping at the secretary's station to smile and flirt a little. He got a cinnamon candy, a caramel, and a cookie. Candies in pocket and cookie in hand he stood in front of the elevator repeatedly hitting the button. He licked the crumbs and smears of melted chocolate from his lips when the doors dinged open. He stepped inside the empty elevator and turned around.

Decisions, decisions.

Shopping was out. Now what should he do?

His eyebrows shot up. _Reno_! He was _always_ entertaining. Cloud pulled the shiny card out of his pocket that Rufus gave him. It had his picture on it, which he had irritated the photographer into letting him actually model for. He looked like something out of Vogue. The pretty silver card was swiped through the reader and more buttons lit up. He pressed the Turk floor, thirteen.

Cloud finished the cookie and pulled out the cinnamon candy. He stuffed the wrapper in his pocket as the doors dinged open again. The blond strolled out of the elevator and down the hall toward the office that belonged to Reno and Rude. Peeking in, he was disappointed to see the desks empty.

Frowning, Cloud surveyed the hall and surrounding areas. He saw a familiar blond head behind a desk a few doors down. "Elena!"

The blond smiled. "Hey, Cloud. What's up?"

"Where's Reno?"

"Out on assignment."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "_Now_ what am I supposed to do?"

Elena laughed, shuffling a stack of papers into a folding binder. "Looking for trouble?"

He flopped into the guest chair across the desk from hers. "I'm bored. Rufus is being a cheap bastard and neglecting me."

"I hardly think he neglects you."

"Fine, but he _is_ cheap."

Elena closed the file and planted her elbows on the desk to support her chin in cupped palms. "Honey," she said, "you're the most spoiled boy-toy in Midgar. Fuck. How about the world? I hardly think he's cheap."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Don't I know it." He stood up with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to entertain _myself_. Maybe I should go jack off all day or something."

The blond woman laughed. "Why don't you go watch the SOLDIERs train. That's always exciting. Somebody might get disemboweled."

Cloud wrinkled his nose. "Only you would think that was cool."

She shrugged and put the file under her arm while she picked up a suitcase. "Sorry, kid, but I have a meeting to get to. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Cloud said dejectedly.

He would _not_ go watch those smelly, uncouth, mako and testosterone laden cavemen grunt and swing clubs at each other.

…then of course, there really wasn't anything else to do.

***************************

"Who the fuck is that?" Zack had his hands braced on his knees as he panted. Sword training was a _bitch_ when Sephiroth stepped in as instructor.

Kunsel shrugged, taking the same position as Zack and trying to get his breath back. "Isn't that Rufus's little bitch?"

The blond in question was laying on one bleacher benches about half way up the seating complex. His legs were crossed while he stared at the ceiling. Methodically, he tossed a hacky sack in the air and caught it again. He'd been doing that for the last ten minutes. The kid had spent the first twenty he was here watching the training session with a look of distaste and boredom.

"You know," Zack panted, "I think I recognize him from some of the charity events. Ya know, the ones where they parade us around like show dogs or something? He was at a couple of those."

"What's he doing here?"

"Fuck if I know."

A body came rolling their way. It skidded to a stop and the guy groaned.

"AAAAAnd he's out," Kunsel announced.

Sephiroth came over, just as cool and calm as when he first entered the classroom. He sheathed the long, slender blade on the magnetic holder on his back. "Who the fuck is that?" he pointed his chin at the blond laying on the bleachers.

"We were just wondering the same thing," Zack said as he straightened and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, let's go find out."

************************

Cloud was a little perturbed when his hacky sack was snatched out of the air. Dammit. He had a rhythm going. The blond crossed his arms and glared at the faces that suddenly appeared above him.

"Give it back, jerks."

The brunet laughed. "What are you going to do about it, little guy?"

The pretty little face was incredulous. "Are you _serious_? What are you, like, twelve with a bully complex? I wasn't distracting you or in your way or bothering you. Now give. It. Back."

"You have a lot of mouth for someone so small," smirked the guy with silver hair. Cloud thought he should know him. Saphire? Sophie? Sarah?

"Look, I'll just leave if you give it back."

Brunet tossed the sack to Sarah. Another guy laughed. "We just want to know your name kid."

"Cloud."

Other Guy snickered. "That's kind of a…_girl_ name isn't it?"

"Considering I like to take it up the ass it's kind of appropriate."

Sarah, Brunet, and Other Guy stopped smiling and looked kind of shocked. Cloud snatched the sack from Sarah before he could get over his momentary surprise. Cloud stood up and pushed past the trio of overgrown bullies to the stairs. He…skipped down them. There was no other name for the kind of…hopping bounce that brought the blond to the bottom of the stairs. He turned around to wave, skipping backward.

"Bye guys. Maybe next time I'll blow ya if you're nice." With that he turned around and left.

"Well, fuck me," Zack said. "The kid has spunk." He smiled. "I like him!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "That _is_ Rufus's little catamite. I've heard the name enough to recognize him now. There's no way you're getting into his pants, Zack. Unless, you somehow have more money than Rufus?"

"Um…he wouldn't settle for my charming demeanor would he?"

Kunsel snorted. "I doubt it."

END


	2. Why

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue, all I got are college loans, and this isn't helping to pay them off.

Summary: Rufus is often asked why.

Rufus had been asked multiple times why he had a..."kept boy" as it were. He could never really explain it. Cloud was just...Cloud. He was pretty, yes, but there were uncountable numbers of pretty boys and girls out there that would do anything to get to his money.

...not that Cloud didn't do whatever he asked.

It was just nice to walk into his penthouse after work and have Cloud there, ready to do whatever Rufus wanted. Go out? Fine. Stay in with a movie? Great. Wild sex in the Jacuzzi? Ok.

The little blond was very much a toy, a beautiful little doll that Rufus could model into what he wanted. He supposed that some would call them boyfriends, but neither of them would classify themselves as such. Cloud liked money. Rufus liked pretty young boys. It was really pretty simple.

Cloud seemed to enjoy being pampered, and Rufus couldn't help himself. He loved spoiling the blond, giving him gifts, taking him out, and whatever else that sultry little smile asked for. It made him feel powerful in a very different way than running the largest company on the planet did. Basically, he felt like he _owned_ Cloud. Like Cloud was a pet that depended on him for everything. Like without him, the pretty boy would be back on the streets getting ten gil a blow in dark alleys.

Cloud didn't seem to mind being treated as such. He seemed to revel in it, actually. So eager to please, and so eager to take advantage of anything Rufus threw his way. The blond enjoyed being the center of attention, whether that attention be good or bad. Every time he made front page news (be it tabloid or creditable newspaper) Cloud would be smiling for days, plotting his next escapade.

The high society of Midgar (or any other city or country for that matter) did not approve of the foul mouthed floozy tarnishing their over-done parties. Despite that, Rufus took Cloud everywhere. He had dressed his little doll in the latest fashions, had bought him hundred gil haircuts, and _had_ him on the floor, in the seats, and in the bathroom of his private jet to social functions all over the world.

It was moments like this, with Cloud on his knees underneath his desk working that smart little mouth for all it was worth, that reminded him why he kept the high-maintenance little toy around.

He'd do anything, so long as he belonged to Rufus Shinra.

END


	3. Gossip Fodder

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do not sue, all I got are college loans, and this isn't helping to pay them off.

Summary: Cloud provides more than just good gossip fodder.

The magazines loved him. The flash of cameras shined on bright blond hair and a dazzling smile.

Sephiroth hid in the back of the room as best he could with the rest of his uncomfortable SOLDIERs. He (and they) hated these events. Trotted out like dogs at heel. Feel them up, look at their teeth, watch them run, put a ribbon on their collars.

At least they were spared at the moment while the paparazzi mauled the pretty blond boy-toy hanging on Rufus's arm. He was charming, sweet, and just enough of a dirty, underplate skank to really get a rise from the gossip mongers.

Their moment of quiet was shattered when one of the reporters caught sight of the SOLDIERs trying to hide in the back of the ballroom.

"SEPHIROTH!"

The flock of photographers and reporters were on them like rabid wolves. The questions were never ending, and the flashes were hurting his sensitive eyes. He heard the uneasy shuffling of the other men behind him. For many of them, the bright bursts of light reminded them of the flash bombs in Wutai, and it made them nervous. He couldn't help but agree with them.

His quietly murmured, "No comment," replies were not satisfactory, and the mob only got louder and more insistent.

"Are you currently seeing someone?"

"Are the rumors true about your interest in your Second in Command?"

"Are you suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder like so many other veterans?"

"What are the current plans for more SOLDIER enhancements?"

"Can you show us your wing?"

He wanted to hide, he wanted to kill them. Anything to get away from the prying questions. Sephiroth was a private man, and even his closest friends didn't know much about him. These…_vapid idiots_ made him want to maim something.

And they were abruptly saved by, of all people, Cloud who had chosen to give an impromptu pole dance using the microphone stand on the stage. The reporters and photographers stampeded over, leaving the SOLDIERs alone again. They all heaved a communal sigh of relief.

Sephiroth watched the little blond play to the cameras. Giving them all the gossip they could want and more. He could have also sworn that those big, blue eyes had turned to him for a moment and winked.

END


End file.
